Booklet makers and sheet folders are well-known devices for forming folded booklets or folded sheet sets. It is becoming common to include booklet makers and sheet folders in conjunction with office-range copiers and printers (as used herein, a “copier” will be considered a type of “printer”). In basic form, a booklet maker/sheet folder includes a slot for accumulating signature sheets, as would be produced by a printer. In booklet mode, the accumulated sheets, forming the pages of a booklet, are positioned within the stack so that a stapler mechanism and complementary anvil can staple the stack precisely along the intended crease line. In one embodiment, the creased and stapled sheet sets are then pushed, by a blade, completely through crease rolls, to form the final main fold in the finished booklet. The basic hardware of a booklet maker, such as including the crease rolls, can be controlled to provided C- or Z-folds to sheets or sets of sheets as well. The finished booklets or sheets are then accumulated in a tray downstream of the crease rolls.
Whether the final product of a booklet maker is a multi-page booklet, or a folded sheet or set of sheets, if it is desired to mail the product without an envelope, it is known to place a sticker on an edge of the product to prevent the booklet or folded sheet from opening or unfolding in the mail.